This invention relates to devices for transferring heat from a fluid at a lower temperature to another fluid at a higher temperature by employing a compressible fluid which is compressed within a continuous flow centrifuge to an elevated pressure with accompanying temperature increase, and this higher temperature is then used to effect heat transfer to a second fluid which is at a higher temperature than said lower temperature fluid, and providing means within said centrifuge to propel said gaseous compressible fluid through said centrifuge.
There have been several devices that have provided means of transferring heat from a lower temperature fluid to a higher temperature fluid. These devices have been relatively inefficient due to the device requiring an external compressor to provide needed pressure differential to transport said gaseous compressible fluid through said centrifuge rotor.